guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Blind
Condition transfer and removal skill lists should just be in the conditions article. Otherwise we repeat the exact same information across each individual condition page. An update nightmare. The skills that cause the condition seem appropriate here. A note at the bottom indicating that the user visit the condition page for more information would be appropriate. Unless someone complains about this suggestion, I'll make it in the next few days. --Squeg 09:41, 19 October 2005 (EST) :The informationis not repeated, it is replicated through the use of Templates. i.e. there is only one copy of the info. It is good to list the skills in each page in this manner since it does not cause a headache in maintenance and does not force the user to read two articles to get what he wants. (for example, how to remove blindness). --Karlos 12:02, 19 October 2005 (EST) ::Thanks, That sounds much better. I'll have take a look at the source and see how the template was accomplished. I definitely agree that the information is useful where it is, I just didn't want to replicate the same data over and over. Nice to know there's another way to take care of this kind of problem. --Squeg 00:59, 20 October 2005 (EST) :::Yeah, they're called templates. When you edit the blindness page, at the bottom it will list all the templates used. You'll notice the "Condition Transferring" skills are not listed in the article, instead, a template is used. To edit that template, go to the bottom (where it lists the templates) and click on the one you want to see and then edit it. --Karlos 02:30, 20 October 2005 (EST) Healing Does blindness affect any healing skill like "healing hands"? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Yes4me (talk • ) 11:08, 26 May 2006 (CDT). :Nope. --Bishop (rap| ) 11:11, 26 May 2006 (CDT) Blindness calculated on hit. Test: Get a ranger with a slow projectile bow (Longbow) and an elementalist with Blinding Flash. Host a scrim with that person. Have them use the skill Dual Shot or Broad Head Arrow and time the blind to affect the ranger after the skill completes such that he is blinded while the projectiles are in mid air. If done correctly, both projectiles will miss. --Draygo Korvan 12:35, 7 June 2006 (CDT) Antidote Signet Doesn't Antidote Signet also remove blindness? :Because of the template Antidote Signet can't be put in as it only cures 3 conditions and the template is put into all of the condition pages. There might be a way to add Antidote Signet to the bottom of it for those pages though, so go ahead and try. (just keep the formatting nice)--Apocrypha 14:06, 22 July 2006 (CDT) Non-attack projectiles affected? Does blindness affect non-attack prijectiles? (Ex: will a blinded elementalist have a 90% chance for lightning orb to stray from its target)? :No, it doesn't. DeepSearch 05:10, 4 December 2006 (CST) ::yes, but stray only applies to dodging-(easier to dodge your projectiles while moving, not that blind will make you miss if they stand still) ::just tested with stone daggers, and it appears that while blind they are more off-center, in other words- ::you tend to lead or lag thier position too much, even while standing still. Straying... :P The part which says that projectiles might stray makes me think they'll hit another target instead of the one I'd target.. It just sadly doesn't work like that, which in a way is good, since if they could stray to allies.. ouch XP --Angelo "easily spotted"? A blind character can easily be spotted due to the black mist that appears in front of their face. You know, I've never found it easy to see this effect, especially as a back-line caster. I find Blindness a particularly useful condition for Torment creatures, but their size, colour and environments inhabited seem to make it even harder to spot. How accurate do other people think this statement is? -- [[User:Karalin Taucher|''' Karalin']] 16px(talk) 04:45, 5 April 2007 (CDT) :considering its the only way you can spot a blind person, i would say its quite right. -- Xeon 13:51, 7 April 2007 (CDT) ::Sure, it's the ''only way to spot a blind person, but is it easy to spot it? -- [[User:Karalin Taucher|''' Karalin']] 16px(talk) 14:55, 7 April 2007 (CDT) Who cares? :We do.--Darksyde Never Again 19:38, 28 September 2007 (UTC) What is going on? Secret nerf? Anyone else getting hit a ridiculous amount by blind creatures lately? I've been doing the Norn Fighting Tournament and using Shadowsong so there's no way the blind is permanently removed. In the past two times i fought Magni he swung at me 3 times and hit me all 3 times(1 int he first one, 2 in the last one, which caused me to die). I checked his monitor and he was blind all three times he hit me. The odds of this happening is 0.1% chance. I've fought Magni maybe...60 times, and he's hit other times, as well, no big deal. But i haven't fought him 1000 times(which, mathematically is the amount someone should have to fight him before being hit 3 times in a row). And just now, what really set me off was 6 spears thrown by sogolon and 5 of them hit. The first one he wasn't blinded for, but the other 5 he was, and only one missed! The odds of being hit 4 times in a row with 90% chance to miss on each attack is 0.01%. Which means i should have to fight him 10,000 times before that happens. Obviously i haven't. Has anyone elsed noticed complete BS today?--Darksyde Never Again 19:42, 28 September 2007 (UTC) :Nah, ANet has secret conditions and stuff for bosses. I guess it's so you don't actually own them. Mightywayne 06:10, 27 October 2007 (UTC) ::Shadowsong is BS anyway, get over it. However, for someone that uses a different blind (please no BSurge) it IS a problem --Gimmethegepgun 06:12, 27 October 2007 (UTC) :::As I see it, the enemies we fight have different results compared to us sometimes (besides "bosses" or boss-like enemies). For example, ever try hitting a madness titan in hard mode? They usually have a 50% miss stance up but for some reason you can't hit 99% of the time. I have a suspicion that it may have something to do with the creature's level and/or hard mode changes but I have nothing to base it on besides my own experience and those in my party. There are lots of enemy "cheats" in the game that benefits the enemy but not much we can do about it short of try to find out the problems and find ways around them. -- [[User:Vallen Frostweaver|''Vallen Frostweaver]] 04:59, 29 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Like all the times they constantly interrupt my 1/4 cast skill with a 1/2 cast interrupt >.< --Macros 08:09, 29 October 2007 (UTC) Actually, a 0.1% chance just means "one out of a thousand" (or a hundred out of a hundred thousand), it doesn't mean "the thousandth". The "one out of a thousand" can very well be be the first one among the one thousand. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 07:37, 29 October 2007 (UTC) Or, to add much much later for fun, the first thousand out of a theoretical but never-occurring million. ;) Table Error Ash Blast on the "inflict blind skills quick reference" and "Blind" pages has the skill's notes listed as "if foe is knocked down, also causes earth damage." This is incorrect--the skill's inherent effect is the earth damage; the blind is what happens if it strikes a knocked down foe. Ash Blast notes should be changed to "if knocked down," but I have no idea how to edit that table. Nevermind; I just realized that the note's meaning is "requires target to be knocked down to inflict blind, but also deals damage." Should the wording be changed? As is, it sounds like "if foe knocked down, this skill also deals earth damage." Vehemoth 09:04, 18 December 2007 (UTC) Commma -> semicolon, done. 03:29, 8 June 2009 (UTC)